Little Moments
by J. Peterson
Summary: Short, near drabblelength KiGo stories in no particular order other than the one they're written in. Brief moments in their lives, just as the title suggests.
1. Rise and Shine

_Kim Possible, along with all other characters and related indica belongs to the Disney Company. No profit made, no copyright infringement intended. _

* * *

**Rise and Shine**

It was early. The golden rim of the sun had only just begun to peek over the edge of the horizon, warming the landscape and the many small houses with its pale rays. As the sun rose further and the light spread out over the small town and the surrounding areas, the cool night air gave way to a small rise in the temperature that set the dew to evaporating and resulted in a thin layer of mist covering the ground.

In one of the many bedrooms in one of the many houses, a set of blinds had not been properly closed. The sunlight quietly snuck its way in, and painted faint, yellow stripes over the two occupants resting in the middle of a large, comfortable bed.

The one on the furthest side of the soft mattress frowned as one beam laid itself directly over her eye. Resolutely, she turned onto her right side and away from the intruding light with a small, dissatisfied grunt.

Kim burrowed into her pillow, refusing to let sleep relinquish its hold on her just yet. She was perfectly content to float halfway between asleep and awake for now, even when she felt the small motions as the other occupant of the bed stirred.

She was a morning person. Kim was not.

The warmth coming from the other woman moved closer, and she felt the faint tickle of hair against the side of her face just as the mattress dipped slightly behind her. A familiar arm wrapped itself loosely around her waist, and the redhead had to suppress a smile as she felt the light pressure of soft lips against the edge of her jaw.

"Kimmy," Shego whispered as the redhead felt the pad of a thumb rub lazy circles over the fabric of her top. The older woman's voice was slightly husky with sleep still, Kim noted lazily, but as always alert within seconds of waking. "C'mon, Princess. Time to get up and get ready."

Yes, she did need to get ready, Kim silently agreed. They both did. They had, after all, promised her parents that they'd be there for the Tweebs' graduation and visit with them afterwards.

That, however, wasn't for another five hours. So getting up now would make little to no sense, especially considering how late they'd tumbled, literally, into bed the night before.

"Nuh-uh," she murmured stubbornly, although she was sure the older woman could see her lips quirking.

"Lazy bum," Shego's low voice answered from right beside her ear, an amused note creeping into it.

The redhead saw no need to find a retort for that. Instead, she let her own arm cover the one encircling her waist and threaded her fingers with Shego's. The mattress beneath her shifted again as the older woman lay down, and Kim scooted back against the warm body, sighing contentedly as she felt a hand brush the hair away from her neck before a gentle kiss was placed there.

She knew that there was only so long her pale-skinned lover could be awake and do nothing without growing restless. The most time she'd ever had to sink back into the light doze she was currently enjoying was a little under half an hour.

That was okay, though. The day ran away from you if you slept too late.

Sure enough, it was only twenty or so minutes later that she felt the hand under her own flex, and herself being pulled firmly into the slightly longer body behind her. Again, she felt Shego rise onto her elbow and lean over her, although this time the lips didn't press against her jaw, but rather nipped at the shell of her ear.

"I mean it this time, Princess," the older woman burred softly. "Up and at 'em."

"Yeah, yeah," Kim chuckled as the hand on her belly twitched in an intended, and successful, attempt to tickle her. "Slave driver." She rolled onto her back, then onto her other side, and smiled against the older woman' neck as she felt a warm hand stroke slowly up and down the length of her spine.

"Oh, sure." The redhead didn't need to see her lover's face to know she was rolling her eyes. "That's me, Shego the Enslaver."

"Uh-huh." Kim let her lips shape a sleepy grin. "But if you rest for a few minutes more, you just might lose that title."

"Oh no, you don't." Shego protested, and Kim only barely managed to wrap an arm around her waist before she'd pulled fully away.

A small tug, and the brunette was back next to her. Kim let her eyes slip open and peered up into the faintly bemused green ones that almost matched her own. "Sure I do," she chuckled as she rose onto one elbow and captured the other woman's lips.

"Minx," she heard Shego whisper as the familiar weight of the older woman's long, solid body settled on top of her mere minutes later. There was a smile in her voice, though, along with an undercurrent of something else that made the redhead shiver happily.

Apparently getting up would have to wait, Kim thought idly. Shucks.


	2. Puppy Kisses

_Note: There were no accidental puns whatsoever involved in naming the dog; it was blatantly on purpose. Just so you know._**  
**

**Puppy Kisses **

* * *

_Anything is possible for a Possible._ Kim let her fathers' saying roll around her head as she reclined comfortably in a lounger. She was contentedly letting the sun work its magic on her mostly exposed skin, her eyes closed as she simply enjoyed a warm, early evening on the porch. 

Their porch. As in, attached to their house, in their yard and on their property. Hers and Shego's.

Who would've thought?

Kim cracked one eye open and eyed the woman in question. Shego's hair was loose and flying erratically through the warm air as she tussled wildly with their dog. The redhead spent a few idle moments admiring the sleek, strong body visible under the worn jeans and sleeveless jersey, the muscles that moved just beneath the pale, green skin, which Kim just happened to know from personal experience was very, very soft.

Very nice.

Kim blushed as she remembered one of countless moments in which she'd found out just how nice it really was, and reluctantly turned her attention to the barking canine before she had to break up the tumbling twosome and drag the older woman inside.

Kigo, as they'd named the dog, was predominately a Husky with the clear blue eyes to match. There was some Labrador in him though, noticeable mostly in the sleek, black color of his silky fur. He was a beautiful dog, Kim acknowledged with a twitch of her lips. But he couldn't hold a candle to his taller mistress.

"Hurp!" Shego toppled as the large puppy jumped up and put his paws on her chest, knocking the pale-skinned woman to the ground. He then proceeded to stand with his front paws placed just below her collarbone, his tail wagging cheerfully as he lovingly bestowed a long series of sloppy puppy kisses on her face.

"Kimmy!" Shego somehow managed to call without opening her mouth. She'd already experienced one tongue kiss from the dog, and had learned her lesson quickly.

"Yes, dear?" came the amused reply from the bikini-clad redhead. "Something you need?"

Sending her younger lover a stern glance, Shego half-heartedly tried to fend off the exited puppy. In truth, she didn't mind it so much, as long as there was no tongue-to-tongue action. "Yeah," she called back, one eye closed as Kigo had taken to licking her temple. "Get over here and take your share."

"Nuh-uh," the redhead replied while laughing softly. "He's your dog, Shego. Besides, you could use a bath. You're dusty."

"Doy," Shego snorted, now pushing the large puppy away and getting to her feet. Kigo looked absolutely heartbroken at being discarded by his animated toy, but after getting a good scratch behind the ears, he happily trotted after her over to the wooden porch.

"Now, Princess," Shego purred as she straddled the younger woman's knees and leaned her hands against the lounger's backrest. "You know I enjoy it far more when _you're_ the one giving me a tongue bath." She smirked and leaned in for a kiss, then blinked as her progress was abruptly halted.

Kim had the tip of her index finger pressed against her lover's forehead, and was turning ten shades of red all at the same time. "No way," she shook her head sternly, although her eyes were laughing. "Your face is covered in dog slobber. Wash off and get back to me."

"Psh." Shego grumbled and climbed off the lounger, straightening halfway and then sharply ducking down for another try, only to find her lover's finger back in the exact same spot as before.

"Wash. Now." Kim decided, her eyes closed. Her lips curved into a smile as she heard the footsteps retreat into the house. A light tug on each of the armrests on the wooden lounger let her pull the chair into a sitting position, and as she rose, she heard the faint sound of water running from inside.

Grinning, she proceeded to tug a pair of cutoff denim shorts and a black tank top on over her bikini. Although it was still comfortably warm, the temperature had begun to drop as the sun sank lower in the sky, and a cold was the last thing she needed.

"Better?" came the familiar voice from the screen door, and she turned slightly to see Shego ambling back onto the porch.

"Much."

"Good." Shego smoothly seated herself in the chair her lover had just vacated, hooking her finger in one of the belt loops attached to Kim's cutoffs and pulling the shorter woman into her lap. One long arm wound its way around her lover's waist and pulled the redhead snugly against her own frame. "Now," she smirked. "I believe you owe me a kiss."

"So it seems," Kim smiled as she hooked one arm around the taller woman's neck and reached out to scratch the ever-present Kigo briefly behind the ears. Leaning comfortably against her lover's torso, she proceeded to cup one pale green cheek and slowly draw Shego into a sweet, tender kiss.

Shego's body couldn't decide whether to melt at the love that was so evident in the contact or to flare, metaphorically speaking, into a roaring flame as she was yet again reminded of the sparks the crackled between them whenever they touched, even after five years.

"Kimmy," she drawled as they parted, both a little breathless. "Next time you do that, do it inside, or I guarantee that the neighbors will be getting one heck of an eyeful."

Kim blushed, but nevertheless looked pleased with the reaction as she rested her head on the taller woman's shoulder. "Duly noted."

Kigo gruffed in apparent agreement and rested his muzzle on his fairer mistress' thigh, tongue lolling out happily as two hands, one tan and one pale, both came up to scratch behind his ears at the same time.

This pack was the best home he could have, even if Alpha and Onyx didn't seem to like his kisses.

But he'd just have to work harder on training them.


	3. Spinning Wheels

**Spinning Wheels **

"And here I thought the man was an idiot when I worked for him," Shego snorted.

"He was," Kim agreed. "But he _is_ very good at outdoing himself."

"No kidding." Shego watched as a couple of GJ agents led the blue-skinned scientist away from the large warehouse in the southernmost part of Middleton. "Seriously, if you're gonna use genetically altered food to mind control the world, you should probably use something people will actually eat."

Crossing her arms and leaning against her lover's side, Kim let her lips shape a smile. "Mm, true. Caramelized, poison ivy-flavored tofu probably wasn't the best choice."

A loud whistle made them turn their heads, and they waved as they saw Ron get into his car and drive off.

"Another successful mission for Team Possible, plus one." Shego curled her arm around the redhead's waist and dropped a kiss to the crown of her head.

Kim glanced up at her. "I'm gonna get you to join at some point."

"Mm." Keeping her loose grip on her lover, Shego led them both over to where their ride was parked. "At some point." She took the two full-face helmets from the handlebars, and handed the cobalt one to Kim before pulling the black one onto her own head. "But is it really so bad to have a freelancer along for the ride?"

From behind the tinted visor, Kim chuckled. "No. Sometimes I just wonder. We've been good at making everything else official."

Shego smiled as she straddled the blue and black motorcycle. "Well now, Princess, I wasn't the one who revealed our relationship on live, national television." She felt Kim climb on behind her and wrap her arms securely around her waist. "And then fell over and cussed a blue streak while _still_ on live, national television."

Kim squeezed the other woman a little tighter than need be, and grinned privately as she heard the resulting oomph. "Oh, I'm sorry, dear," she commented innocently. "Was that too tight?" Had Shego been able to see her eyelashes, she would have batted them for extra flair.

"Minx," Shego growled, but nevertheless gave the hands clasped over her belly an affectionate squeeze. Starting the Suzuki's potent engine, she waited until she felt the tiny motions as her lover's feet slipped up into place. A small twist of the handlebars, and they were off down a rarely used dirt road, literally leaving the scene in their dust.

They hadn't even driven half a mile when the taller woman heard the tiny click as Kim turned on her end of the communications system built into each of their helmets. "I couldn't help either. I was worried about you."

Shego smirked. Kim never did like not getting the last word. Feeling a familiar hand pressing the switch on the lower rim of her own helmet, she waited until the hand settled back into place before answering. "I know that, Princess." She gunned the engine as they slipped from gravel to asphalt. "I did feel like shit after that one."

"Mm." The redhead felt the beginnings of a tilt in the sturdy body in front of her, and instinctively leaned in the same direction as the bike followed a sharp turn in the road. Glancing to her left, she paled slightly as she saw just how little difference was left between their knees and the pavement. "Please don't turn so sharply, hon. If I have to spend the night picking tiny bits of rock out of my skin, I won't be a happy camper."

The brunette chuckled as the road straightened, and obligingly made a mental note to turn a little more smoothly next time. "What, you don't wanna get down and dirty with me, Princess?"

"Oh, no," Kim answered with a small laugh, and Shego swore she could hear the younger woman blush. "I like getting dirty with you. I just prefer it to be in the bedroom, or at least inside the house, rather than on a mostly deserted highway." She knew that the twitching grin on her face would carry easily through the microphone, and she let it. "That okay with you, Stud?"

"Doy." Shego would've shaken her head if it wouldn't have interfered with her driving. "I'm gonna beat the crap out of that damn jet for calling me that."

"Oh no, you won't." Kim turned her head and rested the side of her helmet against the space between her lover's shoulder blades. "You'll get stuck with nighttime walking duties for the rest of the year if you do."

Shego considered that. It wasn't that she minded taking Kigo out, even if it was at three in the morning. But at that time of night, she _did_ prefer to be hunkered down under the warm covers with Kim curled up at her side. "Hm." She smiled. "Yeah, I sure wouldn't wanna miss out on part of your drooling on me in your sleep, Princess."

"Shego!"


End file.
